


Enter Sandman

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Part Angst, Part Fluff, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a pretty boring life- he graduated from college a few months ago and went to a crazy party last night, but that was as interesting as it went.<br/>And then there's Dean- a guy  who seems cool and confident and nice that apparently really likes Castiel at first sight even though Castiel doesn't know him.<br/>At least, he's pretty sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sandman

Castiel woke up in his apartment. His head hurt like hell, and he figured he should get that checked out- it was unusual that he got headaches that bad, even after a crazy party. Getting up from his bed, he stretched and went to the closet to change. He looked around- his mirrors were gone, so he assumed it was probably just another one of Gabriel's pranks. He was getting quite sick of those. He thought that after last night Gabriel would just sleep in. Apparently, torturing Castiel was more important.  

"Cas," Gabriel said a second after Castiel called. "Hello Gabriel, good morning," he replied.

"Have you noticed?" Gabriel asked and Castiel sighed, "Yes, I did, I don't appreciate it, and I need my mirrors." Gabriel laughed on the other end, but it sounded weird, "I'll put them back tomorrow."

"My head hurts," Castiel complained, "I think I should go to the hospital, this feels like a migraine." Gabriel hummed on the other side in disapproval, "you can't do that today, Cas," he said, "you have a painting class, remember? I told you yesterday I scheduled it. Go afterwards, take some Ibuprofen for now."

Castiel sighed, "It really hurts, though." He rubbed his forehead as he said that, sighing as it relieved some of the pain.

"Cas," Gabriel said, "take some Ibuprofen, go to your class, you'll feel fine until you go to the hospital." He waited a second before saying, "I miss you so much, buddy." Castiel chuckled, "you saw me yesterday at the party." Gabriel laughed too, but it was weak, "yeah, I know. How do you feel about coming over later?"

"I don't have time, Gabriel, and if this headache doesn't go away, I'm not going to enjoy myself at all," Castiel said, pouring some cereal into a bowl and saying, "I need to get more milk, I'm running low."

"I can bring some over, if you want," Gabriel said, to which Castiel smiled; maybe Gabriel wasn't such a bad brother.  

"That would be nice, and it'll compensate for the fact that you took all my mirrors," Castiel replied, "I'm going now. How about you come visit me after I get back from the hospital?"

Castiel could hear his brother smile, "yeah, that sounds great. Text me when you get back." And he hung up.

***

Art class was fine, if anything else. The teacher was new, Castiel noticed, and when he asked her about it she smiled and said, "I've been here a while, actually, but this is the first time I teach this class." Castiel decided he liked her; she was patient with all her students, even though he kept messing up the water color drawings he was making, getting frustrated. His headache didn't go away, but at least he was a little distracted so he could think about how beautiful the green color of the flower on the left was or how the students in the class seemed nice enough.

At the hospital, people were nice. The doctors smiled at him fondly and helped him out, giving him some prescription pills that helped a lot. He decided to eat lunch at the cafeteria, getting a sandwich from a nice lady who smiled widely at him. In the middle of a bite, someone sat across of him.

"Hey," the man said. He had green eyes the color of that flower Castiel drew and sandy hair. Castiel didn't recognize him, but he was handsome and Castiel like people who were forward, so he smiled, "hello."

"What's your name?" the man asked, eating a French fry, not letting his eyes leave the blue ones of the other man. "Castiel," he replied, taking another bite, maintaining the eye contact. The man smirked and looked down, "Castiel, that's a cool name. Can I call you Cas?" he asked. Castiel nodded, anyone with a smile like that could call him whatever they wanted. "My name's Dean," he said, "and I hope this isn't too forward- but would you like to go to a movie with me?"

Castiel was surprised, to say the least. Handsome men didn't usually just approach him and ask him out. This man seemed a little older than him, maybe three years, but Castiel decided it wasn't too scandalous for someone who just graduated college a few months ago to go out with some handsome man who was just a little older and might have a master's degree. Besides, he liked people who were forward. "That sound nice," Castiel said, "although I'm a little worried you might be an ax murderer."

Dean laughed, "I'm not. What would an ax murderer do in a hospital?" and Castiel considered that for a second before saying, "maybe you felt bad about one of your victims. I don't know, but the possibility, as small as it is, exists."

"That would be a great idea for a movie," Dean said, "an ex murderer that goes to hospital where his surviving victims are, and since they're unconscious they don't know he's there, so he pretends to be their relative, before taking them out."

Castiel smiles a little, "you're a little strange," he says, "I like that. But I think a better movie would be of an ax murderer who pretends to be a family member but then another ax murderer finds out and copies him so they fight for their victims, pretending to have a domestic fight, it could be a comedy."

Dean looks at him for a second, a wide grin on his face, "well aren't you something else. When should we go see a movie?" Dean asked, leaning forward, the fries on his plate barely untouched. Castiel looked down with a small smirk, he liked the way Dean was down to the point, it made him feel a little weak in the knees. Thank god he was sitting.

"How does tomorrow sound like?" Castiel asked. Dean frowned a little, but it disappeared in a second, a small smile replacing it, "I was thinking watching one tonight, actually, there's this one movie I've been dying to see."

"Oh," Castiel said, "I have to meet up with my brother, but we could go and watch a movie afterwards, if that's okay?" Dean nodded. "Okay," Castiel said, wondering how they would schedule that, "do you have a pen?"

Dean smirked and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He handed it to Castiel, who wrote his number on the back of Dean's hand, not quite embarrassed but slightly flushed, "text me when and where the movie is." He got up, gave Dean his pen back, picked up his tray and put it away.

He texted Gabriel as he walked home, which Gabriel didn't like, texting him back "you should be careful about texting and walking, be over in five minutes".

His brother was nice, even though he seemed different- he didn't know how exactly, but he noticed it, he was a little sad, and very careful; it made him seem a little older. Castiel tried to ask him about it, and Gabriel said he was just having an "off-day". Castiel assumed it was because he hadn't completely recovered from the party.

When Castiel told him about his date, Gabriel smiled and said, "This Dean guy sounds cool. It sounds like you like him." To which Castiel only blushed slightly and muttered a "shut up, Gabe" before the two resorted to play Monopoly, thankful it was a Saturday and Castiel didn't have to go look for a job, it could wait until Monday.   

The date with Dean had also been quite nice, they watched some movie that Castiel heard of a few months ago, and they were the only ones in the theater, so Dean stretched his arm around Castiel and laid it on his shoulder- Castiel didn't mind, he even blushed a little, which he prayed Dean didn't notice.

They were standing outside of the movie theater and Dean looked at him with a smile. Castiel tried not to think about how his stomach did small flips whenever Dean smiled, he had such a nice smile. "This was nice," Castiel said, "we should do this again sometime."  

Dean's eyes suddenly turned sad, "yeah, we should." He looked down at Castiel for a moment before he moved slightly, shifting his weight from side to side, and asking, very quietly, "can I… can I kiss you, or something? I mean, uh, um… can I kiss you?"

Castiel liked Dean- he was forward and funny and kept looking at Castiel like he was important, and it made butterflies fly free in his stomach.

"Yes," Castiel said and Dean's eyes snapped up, a smirk playing on his lips and the sadness was almost completely gone, which Castiel liked. Dean reached out to gently cup Castiel's cheek, and kissed him deeply. It was a little too much- like Dean had many emotions in the kiss, but Castiel enjoyed it, letting Dean feel whatever it was he was feeling, he didn't mind. They kissed for a while, Castiel completely melting into Dean's touch, feeling free and alive and well.  

They broke apart so they could breathe before Castiel mustered up enough courage to say, "I'm not usually… like this… at least not on first dates, but I was wondering… would you want to come to my apartment?" He said it quietly, not looking Dean in the eye. He didn't want Dean to think he was just a one night stand, but Castiel hadn't felt this good after a date in ages, so he did. He liked forward people, he should start  acting like them.

Without a second to hesitate, Dean's smile grew and something was shining in his eyes, "god, I wish I could," he said, and for a second Castiel felt hopeful, but then Dean's eyes fell and he continued, "But… I feel like I'd take advantage of you." He closed his mouth, as if scared he'd say too much.

"You won't," Castiel said, "it's just… it's been really great, and I, sorry, I was presumptuous."

"Don't say that," Dean said, "I really want to. You don't even know how much, but… I can't, I'm sorry." He was still holding Castiel, and he closed his eyes for a second. Castiel nodded, "its fine. I'll text you tomorrow, we could set up another date, maybe get to know each other better? And maybe sometime down the line…" he tailed off, letting the sentence imply what it may.

Dean nodded slowly, the sadness back in his eyes, "yeah, that sounds cool, you have my number." He stopped for a second, looking at the car that drove next to them, the window wheeling down and revealing a man, about Castiel's age, with long brown hair and a sad smile. The guy stopped the car and waved at them.

"That's my ride," Dean said, disappointment evident in his voice. He leaned down and kissed Castiel gently, smiling against his lips, before moving back a little so he could whisper against Castiel's mouth, "I'll speak to you tomorrow." And he let go of Castiel, making a small noise Castiel didn't quite decipher, but sounded a lot like a sigh.

He went into the car and looked at Castiel until the car turned a corner while Castiel waved at him. He went to sleep that night with a tingling feeling on his lips.

***

Some days were harder than others.

Some days Dean would show up at the hospital and no one would be sitting in the cafeteria, or some days he'd get shot down, and he always felt like everything was fleeting. It hurt him a little each day, but the small smiles and those affectionate nights were worth it. They were worth all the pain, and much more.

Cas was, by far, the most interesting person Dean ever met. Their date the previous night was amazing, and it made Dean a little sad to think that Cas wasn't going to text him, because that's not how Dean's life went- he just wasn't that lucky. He could never care for someone and get to keep them- it happened with his parents and now it was happening with Cas, a guy Dean was too connected to, considering everything.

He went to the hospital, showing up for work and avoiding the one part of the building that he couldn't go to, making sure he filled all the right forms and that he was talking clearly when he gave instructions, even though he was distracted. He liked saving lives, he did, it was one of the things that made him happy, but his mind kept going to Cas, and he decided to go to the cafeteria a little early, just to shake the feeling he was missing the guy.

By a table in the middle of the room sat Cas, it made Dean smile a little- he had hoped he'd see him again today, even if it was at a hospital. His work clothes were hidden in the locker, where Cas couldn't see them- he came here to talk to doctors about medical things, and Dean wanted to talk to him as Dean, not a doctor.

"Hey," he said as he sat down, today he ordered nachos, hoping Cas would like to share. The blue eyed man looked up from his plate with a small smile, "Hello," he said.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Castiel," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich with a glint in his eyes Dean liked, it made him smirk and look down, " Can I call you Cas?" he asked, knowing how Cas appreciated his forwardness. "I don't mind," Cas replied, a blush he probably thought Dean couldn't see creeping up his neck. 

"I'm Dean," Dean said, hoping and praying he wasn't shaking. "Sorry for just sitting here, it's just… I was standing there, and I thought you were really, um, cute, and I wanted to know- do you want to eat dinner with me?"

Cas blushed- Dean really liked it when he did- and seemed to think I over for a second. Dean prayed it was a good day, and he took a deep breath. There was silence for a few seconds- probably one filled with thought in Cas' head about should he just go out with a stranger- before Cas smiled and said, "that sounds nice. I don't usually talk to strangers. Or, strangers don't usually hit on me. But you seem nice, and forward, I like that."

Dean couldn't help the warm feeling in his stomach as he smiled, asking Cas for the number he already had.

***

The date was amazing, at least in Dean's opinion- which Cas thankfully seemed to share.

Cas was funny, and even though Dean heard the story about when Cas' brother Gabriel threw a party back when Cas was a sophomore in college before, he laughed, because he couldn't help it- the story was still funny coming from Cas' mouth. Or maybe it was just that Cas was funny.

It was when they stepped out and Sammy drove up to them that Dean started feeling sad. "It was great," he said, "you're really funny." Cas looked at him for a moment, before whispering, "can I kiss you?" which took Dean by surprise, because that never happened to him before. He nodded nonetheless, relishing the feeling of Cas moving his arms behind Dean's neck and kissing him, knowing this was another fleeting moment.

As sad as it was, Dean liked kissing Cas. And as selfish as it was, Dean wished Cas liked kissing him, too, that was what kept him believing- that Cas liked this, that he was willing to try. Dean knew he himself was willing, but it was in Cas' hands.

When they parted, Dean wanted more. He was being selfish- he knew that, but he wanted more, and a crazy idea that wouldn't work popped into his mind, one that would never in a million years change anything.

He leaned a little so he could whisper into Cas' ear and quietly said, "I love you, please remember this." It hurt to move away, but he knew he had too.  

He opened the car door and stepped in, closing the door and buckling himself in, watching Cas as a confused frown spread on his face. Dean sighed and hoped- with all his heart- that his stupid, a million-to-one plan would work- even if it was a long shot.

***

Castiel woke up and got up to walk to the dresser. His mirrors were still missing. He called Gabriel.

"Hey, Cas," Gabriel said, his voice clearly tired. "Is the party still making you tired?" Castiel asked, remembering how the day before Gabriel was also tired from the party. He was a little worried, so he let the mirror thing slip, at least for now.

"Still?" Gabriel asked, and his voice sounded weird, like he was confused, but also like he was hoping for something. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, about to comment about Gabriel's wild life, before remembering something odd that happened last night. "Do you remember Dean, the one who took me out to dinner yesterday?" Castiel asked.

There was silence for a few long moments.  

"Cas?" Gabriel asked, and his voice was heavy with something. "What happened last night?"

His voice was heavy, defiantly, heavy with emotion- happiness, perhaps, and a lot more other things Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on. Figuring Gabriel meant it as a big brother instinct, Castiel laughed a little and said, "Nothing _happened,_ Gabriel. We just kissed, and he… he told me something."

"Holy shit," Gabriel said quietly before continuing a few moments later, his voice sounding like a cry, but it was still happy, elated, actually, "Cas! Cas, fuck! Cas, please let this be real, oh, fuck, Cas! Please don't… don't let this be a dream."

"What are you talking about, Gabriel?" Castiel asked. He'd never heard his brother this- this _desperate-_ before.  

"Meet me at the hospital," Gabriel said, "shit, Cas, come as fast as you can, but drive safely. Actually, I don't care how long it takes you- don't text me or Dean, or anyone, just get there as safely as you can. Fuck, Cas, this is… I've missed you so much." Gabriel hung up and Castiel knitted his eyebrows together, although he decided to go to the hospital anyway- he was confused and Gabriel sounded a little distress.

He got to the hospital and spotted Gabriel. Next to him was Dean, his eyes red-rimmed, like he'd been crying, and when he noticed the blue eyes man, he ran to him. "Cas," he whispered, "do you know who I am?"

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked and Dean stared at him for a second before tears started streaming down his face.

"Cas," he said quietly before smiling through the tears and said, "Cas, you're here." He hugged him, crushing his bones, "you're here, and you know who… you know who I am."

Gabriel was there in a moment, his eyes also rimmed with red, he seemed like he was on the verge of crying, as well. He hugged Castiel as Dean detached from him.

"Doctor! I need a doctor! Where is doctor Martyn?" Dean started screaming, turning halfway around, keeping an eye on Castiel; like he was afraid Castiel would disappear.

"Doctor Martyn?" Castiel asked, "Didn't he give me my medication yesterday? For that migraine?"

Gabriel smiled, a wide smile that reached his eyes forming, big tears falling from them. "Yes, Cas, he did," he said and hugged him tightly. Doctor Martyn, an old man with white hair Castiel met the day before, came running to them.

"Castiel?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Castiel responded, slightly confused. The doctor stared for a second before a big smile erupted on his face- showing his teeth and gums.  

He was whisked off to a series of tests, and Dean and Gabriel tried to help him as much as they could, they tried to tell him about everything.

About how he went to Gabriel's party, how he got just a little too drunk and decided to drive. How he crashed the car and got to the hospital. How Dean was desperate- willing to do whatever it took to get Castiel back, even put him on medication or pay for a new dangerous surgery.

They told him how he woke up the next day and everything seemed fine- except he forgot a lot of things. 

He forgot that he graduated a year earlier and that he had a job. He forgot that entire year between a few months after his graduation and Gabriel's party. He forgot how he and Dean met, how he fell for Dean, and Dean fell for him right back, how they decided to move in together, just a month before Gabriel's party, planning on doing so the week after that fatal party.

Dean got really chocked up when he told Castiel he'd been trying for the past year to get Castiel to remember, how he took him out on dates almost each day, how he got him to the painting class where the students never changed and about how he paid Castiel's rent- all so he could see him every day.

They told him that they took down the mirrors after one day when he looked in it and had a meltdown when he found out he was older. They told him everything- how they took care of him, how they hoped.

Dean told him he still loved him, he told him he could never leave him and that every day was magical if he could just see Castiel for a second, and Castiel might've cried at that.

And it might've taken a couple of months for memories to start come back to Castiel, and maybe it was a few more weeks before he got out of his depression- with the help of Dean, Gabriel and Sam, the three that came every day and told him everything will be fine. And it took another year and a half for Dean and Castiel to get to where they were, but neither regretted it, especially not when they got to finally dance with each other for the first time.

As husbands.

    

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really wanted to write this and I felt really sad when I finished because I felt like crying and I can't believe this is finally here. If you liked it, please give it a kudos and comment about what you thought.  
> (Also- should I make a prequel? Or a sequel? Tell me in the comments!)


End file.
